


Fluffy Brown Tail

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Biting, Catboy!Peter, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony Stark has a busy and stressful life. If it wasn't for his boyfriend, Peter, he probably wouldn't survive it.





	Fluffy Brown Tail

Tony had spent a long day in meetings that made him wish he'd just sent one of his suits in his place. He wondered how well that would go over with shareholders, journalists, the Avengers, whoever else he'd spent hours talking to and now was too tired to remember. Next time maybe he'd just send Pepper and tell everyone that he had the flu. Then he could spend some time relaxing with his favorite boy.

As he walked into his bedroom planning to make a very dramatic flop onto his bed, he spotted a large lump under his blankets. He might have been surprised if it weren't for the fluffy brown tail sticking out from under the covers. He held in a laugh. Did the boy really forget to hide his tail like that? He could be so clumsy that way.

Quick as he could manage, Tony pounced on the blanket lump. They wrestled around until Tony came out holding a smiling, blushing Peter all wrapped up in a blanket. His fluffy ears twitched before settling upright.

“How did you know I was there?”

“Do you really think anything gets past me? Besides,” Tony found his tail and gave it a tug. “You left this sticking out.”

Peter pouted. “Dang it.”

“Don't be sad, kitten.” Tony kissed his pouty lips. “You're just the boy daddy was hoping to see.”

Peter grinned. “Did you miss me, Mr. Stark?”

Tony's eyes ran over him. His hair was messy from the blanket, his cheeks were cute and pink, he was naked under that blanket, and with not a bit of hair on his skinny body aside from the fur on his ears and tails. Fuck if he wasn't the most beautiful person Tony had ever laid eyes on. As he took it all in, his voice unintentionally dropped an octave. “More than you know, kitten.”

Peter shivered in his arms as little goosebumps covered his skin and made his fur fluff up. Tony kissed him. It was one of those kisses that's deep enough to make Peter melt into him. And when Tony's tongue trailed over Peter's the boy mewled like the kitten he was. He pushed Peter back onto the bed and peeled away the blanket. He watched Peter think for a moment about wrapping his arms over his chest as the blanket stole away some of his heat before deciding not to.

Instead, Peter's hands slid up inside his jacket, feeling his stomach through his shirt. Carefully blunted claws (after the cat scratch fever incident) light kneaded the fabric. He seemed to Tony so soft and sweet that he couldn't resist pressing kisses against his neck. He kept going down his chest until he reach one pink nipple and licked. Peter's nails dug down into his skin. Tony kept teasing his nipple with his tongue while Peter dug at his skin, making little noises beneath him. He couldn't help putting his hands all over his body as if to squeeze more sounds out of him.

He moved his lips lower until he spotted Peter's legs already splayed wide in invitation. He couldn't help placing kisses and sharp bites to his pale thighs. Peter whined and mewled, hanging onto the collar of Tony's shirt and making a mess of his suit.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined.

“Something wrong, kitten?” Tony looked up at his bitten red lips and sparkling eyes. His fingers were twisting the fabric of his shirt.

“No,” he breathed. “Please don't stop.”

“Oh, really? Are you enjoying yourself, kitten?” Tony teased.

Peter nodded his head frantically. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony pet his fluffy ear. “Are you sure because we could just cuddle.”

Peter whined. He pressed his hips up toward Tony's chest. “No-no, please,” he whined.

“You're lucky that I could spend all day with my mouth on you.”

Peter relaxed back into the mattress, letting Tony sink back down between his thighs. Tony lifted his legs to press a line of bites into the more sensitive skin along the back of his thigh. Peter's little cries only made Tony want to mark him deeper.

“Mr. Stark, please,” Peter started to beg.

“Is there something you want, kitten?” Tony peeks at him from under his leg all coy and prepared to tease him until the sun comes up and then some. He felt Peter's tail wrap around his arm.

“I want to...” Peter bit his lip.

“Tell daddy, kitten.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Tony moved up that skinny body to give Peter a kiss, pulling his head back by his hair. He released those sweet pink lips only to tease him some more. “Oh, is that what you want? Then convince me, kitten.”

Peter grabbed on to Tony's shoulders and rolled them both over. With Tony on his back, Peter slid down the bed, tail waving lightly behind him. Clawed fingers made careful work of Tony's belt, but almost broke a button in his impatience. Tony lounged back on the pillows while he watched his kitten work. He managed to get Tony's cock out and in his hands. The swoosh of his tail was the only indicator before Peter was sucking it down. That naughty little creature hardly even gagged on it, but Tony could feel the mess of drool he was leaving on his pants.

Then the boy started purring. Tony Stark was a moaning mess. It wasn't long before he was rock hard and couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Peter off of his cock, appreciating his spitty red lips and the way he ran his tongue over them.

“Come here, baby boy,” he said as he pulled Peter up into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around him to grab and squeeze his ass. He could feel Peter's tail swishing around before it finally settled against his leg.

It was Peter who ended the kiss with a wet noise. Still catching his breath he said, “Fuck me, Mr. Stark.” And Tony couldn't say no to that breathless little plea.

Tony repositioned them both, putting Peter right where he wanted him on his hands and knees. His tail was fluffed up and curled in an arch. When Tony positioned himself behind him that tail wrapped lightly around his waist. Peter made the most delicious sound as Tony sunk right into him until he was buried deep the fabric of his suit pressed against his thighs. He heard fabric tear as Peter clawed at the bedding.

Tony leaned down, speaking in a low voice. “Is this what you wanted, Peter?”

The boy whined. “Yes, Mr. Stark fuck me.”

Tony gave him what he wanted fucking like he wanted him to break. Peter's panting breath mixed heavily with mewling moans.

“ _Yes_ , oh god- thank you Mr. Stark!” he babbled.

Tony groaned. “You always feel so damn good, Peter.”

Tony loved his little bitten off swear like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. “Fu- _ugnh_ Mr. Stark.”

Slowing things down, Tony pulled out only to help Peter over onto his back. He looked him from his fluffy ears to his dripping dick, all laid out just for him. He couldn't help taking him over again, fucking him, biting into the side of his neck. The room was full of the sound of Peter's pleasure. If Tony's mouth wasn't tenderizing Peter's skin he would have been moaning along with him.

Peering down the length of his body, he saw Peter's hand wrapped around his cock. He wanted to watch that cock spill over Peter's narrow stomach. He wanted to watch his face scrunch up in pleasure the way it did.

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby boy? Come on, kitten. Let daddy fuck it right out of you.”

Peter whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip. He looked up at Tony, hair messy, damp with sweat, completely taken apart and then finally he came. Tony fucked him through it, adoring the face that he made until it got to be too much for him and Tony pulled out. He pumped his cock until he was adding to the mess that coated Peter's skin.

They shared kisses that went from passionate to gentle as their heart rates slowed. Tony was the first to leave the bed, but only to grab a towel for their mess then he was right back in bed with Peter.

Peter smiled at him. “We get to do the cuddling part too right?”

Tony kissed his forehead and wrapped Peter up in his arms. “Anything you want, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
